The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Aechnea fasciata, a genus within the family of Bromeliaceae, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99. The present invention relates to seeds which are Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99, as well as plants and plant parts produced from these seeds which have all the morphological and physiological characteristics of the Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99, as well as to methods for producing these seeds and plants.
Aechmea comprises a genus of more than 168 species of evergreen perennials suitable for cultivation in the home or in the greenhouse. Aechmea may be terrestrial or epiphytic. For the most part, the species vary in diameter from 12 to 18 inches to 3 or 4 feet and have rosettes of spiny-edged leaves.
Flowers and bracts of Aechmea frequently have brilliant colors and may last for several months. The range of colors for Aechmea is generally from the yellow through orange but may also include pink, orange, red and red-purple. Tubular, three-petalled flowers may also appear but are usually short-lived.
Aechmea may be advantageously grown as pot plants for greenhouse or home use. Typically, the plants are shaded from direct sunlight during cultivation. The central, vase-like part of the leaf rosette is normally filled with water,
Aechmea is native to tropical America. Aechmea leaves are usually formed as basal rosettes which are entire and in several vertical ranks. Aechmea has terminal spikes or panicles which are often bracted with petals united in a tube longer than the calyx.
Asexual propagation of Aechmea is frequently done through the use of tissue culture practices. Propagation can also be from offshoots which can be detached from the mother plant and grown in an appropriate soil or bark mixture. Methods for cultivating and crossing of Aechmea are well known. For a detailed description, reference is made to the following publications, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference: Benzing, David H., THE BIOLOGY OF THE BROMELIADS, Mad River Press, Inc., Eureka (1980); Zimmer, Karl, BROMELIEN, Verlag Paul Parey, Berlin (1986); and Rauh, Werner, BROMELIEN, Verlag Eugen Ulmer, Stuttgart (1981).
An Aechmea inbred is produced by brother/sister crossing over several generations to produce a genetically homozygous plant selection. A hybrid cultivar is produced by crossing two genetically distinct inbred lines, collecting seeds produced by the cross, and germinating seeds so-produced to make hybrid plants. The hybrid seeds and plants produced by this method are uniform with respect to their morphological and physiological characteristics.
A need exists for a greater variety of Aechmea cultivars with attractive ornamental features. Additionally, a need exists for additional Aechmea hybrid cultivars that can be easily propagated by seed.
These and other objectives have been achieved in accordance with the present invention which provides a new cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99 that is a product of a planned breeding program undertaken by the inventors in Assendelft, The Netherlands. The male or pollen parent was a selection of Aechmea fasciata identified by Code No. 95265026. The female or seed parent was a selection of Aechmea fasciata identified by Code No. 95265271.
Both parents have a sufficient degree of homozygosity such that the progeny of the cross are genetically and phenotypically uniform. The variety xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99 therefore can be produced by sexual reproduction by crossing 95265271xc3x9795265026 to produce a population of progeny plants, each of which has the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar. Seeds produced by crossing 95265271xc3x9795265026 have been deposited with the American Type Culture Collection, 10801 University Boulevard, Manassas, VA 20110-2209, and accorded Deposit Accession No. PTA-115. The seeds were deposited on May 24, 1999. The cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99 can also be produced by asexually reproducing progeny from the cross of 95265271xc3x9795265026 because the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
This invention relates to seeds which produce Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99.
This invention also relates to Aechmea fasciata plants, and parts thereof, having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99. This invention relates to a plant produced from seeds which are Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99. This invention also relates to plant parts, such as the pollen, seeds, or inflorescence, produced by Aechmea fasciata xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99.
This invention relates to a method of producing seeds which are Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99, by crossing Aechmea fasciata selection 95265271 as the female parent with Aechmea fasciata selection 95265026 as the male parent and the reciprocate cross with 95265026 as a female parent and 95265271 as a male parent and harvesting seeds produced from said crosses.
This invention also relates to a method of producing plants having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of the Aechmea fasciata cultivar xe2x80x98Primeraxe2x80x99 comprising the steps of (a) crossing Aechmea fasciata selection 95265271 as the female parent with Aechmea fasciata selection 95265026 as the male parent; (b) harvesting seeds produced from said cross; and (c) producing plants from said harvested seeds.